A Chance Meeting
by sakura240
Summary: Lost in thought, she continued her way to the craft store, still feeling that faint presence of the moon lingering around, a calm feeling resting in her and she smiled lightly. 'I would like to meet that boy again,' she mused to herself as she spotted the craft store just ahead of her.
1. Meeting

Kura: Okay, so don't ask...

Berry: Haha, we came up with this while listening to Frozen soundtracks in Korean

Kura: Oh god, Anna sounds so cute as a little kid~

Berry: ...right...anyway, we were also reading some CCS crossovers and we began to wonder if they had any with ROTG and sadly, there weren't...so we decided to make this :)

Kura: Of course, we didn't want to make a story so we created a one-shot instead :)

Berry: Lately, we've been into making one-shots instead...though we really should get into continuing Angels and Demons...

Kura: Indeed...well...enjoy! XD

DISCLAIMER: CCS belongs to CLAMP; ROTG belongs to Dreamworks

* * *

**Meeting**

A sudden winter breeze made the 16 year old girl shiver before looking up at the sky. She smiled lightly. Even though spring was her favorite season, she still loved the beauty winter brought. She should know. Ice can be beautiful in many ways. The FREEZE card was a fine example. Of course, not when it decided to freeze people...

Sakura made her way through the semi busy streets, quite liking how Burgess was similar to Tomeda (in a sense that it wasn't some sort of busy city like Tokyo and New York...) and thankfully, the warm welcome from the people made her instant homesickness vanish.

Though she missed Tomoyo terribly. And Syaoran was back at Hong Kong for the winter break...and Eriol went with him to finally greet the Li family (she's slightly afraid to ask them how it went after winter break)

A soft sigh left her lips and she trudged onwards, determined to explore that cute crafts store she saw yesterday. But as she turned around the corner, somebody slammed into her and she cried out her signature, "Hoe~" in shock. Her eyes widened, seeing a young boy about to fall and she instantly grabbed his wrist, stopping him from the nasty fall, ignoring the strange feeling in her chest after seeing this boy. "G-Gomennasai! Daijoubudesuka?" She asked, not realizing that she switched back to her native language.

The boy blinked, stared at her hand that still held his wrist, before looking up at her in confusion. For a few seconds, he stared before he managed to utter, "Huh?"

For a few seconds, they only stared at each other before Sakura figured out what she said and blushed, an embarrassed smile on her lips. "Oh, sorry! I asked if you were alright." She said, wincing inwardly at her noticeable accent.

At that, the boy grinned and nodded. "I'm alright! Sorry for bumping into you miss."

Sakura smiled at the young boy. "It's fine. And...etoo..." She cursed herself inwardly, struggling with some words. "I believe...I was the one who bumped into you...s-surely I can do something to make it up to you?"

The boy shook his head. "It's fine!"

Sakura smiled before she finally registered what went through her mind when she saw the boy. He had the presence of magic! Was the boy a sorcerer as well? She could sense the moon...but unlike Syaoran and Yukito, his magic just surrounded him...like a scent. Like a perfume rather than resting in his very being. She was so deep in thought that she didn't pay attention to the boy's comment of her 'weird' way of talking before he chirped, "Bye, miss!", making Sakura snap out of her thoughts and watch as the boy ran off with a happy smile and wave. Sakura waved back with a small smile.

Lost in thought, she continued her way to the craft store, still feeling that faint presence of the moon lingering around, a calm feeling resting in her and she smiled lightly. _I would like to meet that boy again,_ she mused to herself as she spotted the craft store just ahead of her.

* * *

Kura: I wonder if anybody figured out who that boy was :D

Berry: I hope it was obvious...:P

Kura: Hahaha...haha...ha...

Berry: Well, I hope this was enjoyable at least :) We might make more oneshots for this :)

Kura: Yups! Please do review and tell me what you think of this! XD BYES~


	2. Guardians

Kura: In case anybody was wondering, the boy in the last drabble was not Jack.

Berry: It was Jamie.

Disclaimer: ROTG belongs to Dreamworks; CCS belongs to CLAMP

* * *

**Guardians**

Jack squinted at the unidentified creature before him, the little thing glaring back with its little tiny black beady eyes, making the creature look more like a small teddy bear with wings rather than the 'AMAZING GUARDIAN OF THE SAKURA CARDS' as the creature claimed... If anything, the creature could be a new toy that was released just recently and some kid lost it. Heck if he knew. He was 300 or so years old. He couldn't follow this current age.

...Maybe he should ask North about this stuffed doll?

"I'M NOT A STUFFED DOLL!" The creature cried with a noticeable accent that reminded Jack of Japan. What was that accent? Sounded like an Osaka accent...

The immortal boy reached out and grabbed the stuffed doll, doing a check over, flipping the creature upside down. "Okay, there's gotta be a place where they put those stupid batteries somewhere on this thing..." He muttered as the stuffed doll made squeaky noises of discomfort before yelling at the immortal boy to stop.

Wriggling his way free from Jack's clutches, the creature huffed and stuck out its chest and boasted, "I'M NOT A TOY! I am the Guardian of Sakura Cards!"

Jack chuckled and gave the toy an amused look. "You look nothing like a Guardian. And besides, I'm a Guardian! The Guardian of Fun! I dunno what the Sakura Cards are though..." He said as he leaned against his staff, tilting his head to the side.

The creature gaped at him. "You're a sorcerer and yet you don't know nothing about the Sakura Cards!?" Before Jack could say anything, the thing sighed. "Then again, Sakura never likes to boast. She's too nice. And most sorcerers would probably still know them as the Clow Cards-"

"Sorry but I don't know what those are too."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Jack blinked as the creature slapped the air for no reason before the little golden teddy bear floated down, obviously depressed. "I don't get it. You're a sorcerer, you're supposed to know about Clow!"

Jack knelt down. "Sorry to disappoint ya, but I'm not a sorcerer. I'm a spirit. Technically, a dead, but immortal spirit who just delivers fun and snow to children. I was a regular mortal before but that's it." He said, not adding the part where he was revived by the Man in the Moon.

The thing looked up with a frown. "...So magic brought you back to life? That's impossible. It's not supposed to be. Not even Clow would do that. Heck, I don't even know if he could and he was once the most powerful magician in the world! And Sakura as hell would never do something a crazy as that! She knows that it disrupts the balance of life..." For a few seconds, the creature stared at Jack who sat on the snow next to the creature, the immortal teen feeling just a bit nervous under the serious stare of the teddy bear. Which was strange...really strange. Especially since it was so darn cute.

"Well, uh, I wasn't actually revived by a magician or sorcerer..."

"Ah well, it doesn't matter anymore." Jack looked at the golden creature who slumped and stared out at the snow. "Clow died years ago anyway. I forget when. I lost count like...from how long ago..." Then the creature laughed awkwardly. "Oh well. Anyway, sorry about that~" The creature said with a big smile and stood up rather cutely that Jack had to stifle a laugh. "Nice to meet you! I'm the Guardian of the Sakura Cards, Kerberos!" It said. "Ma...I guess you can just call me Kero. For some reason, everybody does that." It said, shaking its head sadly.

Jack grinned back. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Stuffed Bear! I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and bringer of winter and snow~"

"Haha, Jack Frost, huh! That's a...nice...name..." Kero blinked. Then he scowled and roared, "I'M NOT A STUFFED BEAR!"

* * *

Kura: ...I don't know...I thought that maybe their meeting could go like that :D

Berry: I love Kero. He is so awesome.

Kura: And so adorably idiotic X3

Berry: Indeed :)

Kura: Haha, please review and tell me what you think! Please~ Pretty pleas with a cheery on top! Oh, and somebody asked to make a real story out of this...but I don't think I can. If anything, I'll just make some more drabbles and that's it...sorry. I don't think I have any other idea for this except little oneshots...sorry about that T^T


	3. Contentment

Disclaimer: ROTG belongs to Dreamworks; CCS belongs to CLAMP

* * *

**Contentment**

Yue stared at the moon, his posture stiff and his hands clenched in a way that told strangers that his entire form screamed caution. Which made sense considering that for the first time in many years, he was once more listening to the moon.

He wasn't stupid. He was made by who was once the most powerful sorcerer in the world until Sakura came and was declared the new master of the Clow turned Sakura Cards. And his creation was made solely to protect these cards and the master of said cards. But this did not mean he knew many things. Yue wasn't sure if Clow was aware of this but the moon had a personality. Or perhaps the moon was the home of someone else entirely. A spirit who identified himself as Man in moon, or Manny for short.

Manny was…an interesting being. He was kind and cared for many things. But often enough, Manny reminded him of Clow with his secrecy and strange humor.

A small scowl came to his lips when Manny suddenly stopped talking and something came to his line of sight. A beautiful light of gold, streaming in delicate lines, flowed around the small town of Burgess. The moon Guardian narrowed his eyes when he saw a small part flowed towards him and down to the window that he stepped out from. He spread his wings, ready to attack this strange golden light when he realized, upon further look, it was golden sand and he relaxed slightly, knowing who this was.

The Sandman.

He floated down to Yukito's and Touya's room and peered inside to see a stream of sand appearing above Touya's head. But he looked away before knowing what the older was dreaming about when he saw another stream of golden sand flow to Sakura's window. Yue sighed before flying back up to the roof of the small hotel and looked back up to the moon, his eyes still hard and narrowed.

And then he appeared.

Yue stared at the Guardian of dreams. The sandman was always a pleasure to see, what with his dreamy expression that only seemed to express kindness and brought out all sorts of pleasant emotion through his soul. But despite this, Yue expressed caution and gave a stiff nod to the giver of dreams. He had not seen the spirit in so long that he was not sure if the spirit had changed and while both of their power came from the moon, Yue knew very well how much they differ.

After all, Yue could care less about children believing in him. All he needs is his master and the magical power of his master and the moon. For this spirit however...

He was limited to the beliefs of children.

It was something that could break easily and the spirit could disappear for good if such a thing were to happen.

The sandman gave a pleasant grin before making a series of symbols with his sand. Yue couldn't help but smile a bit himself when the dream giver simply state that it's been so long. And that the dream giver was glad to see him again after many long years. It seemed as though the spirit had not changed much over the many years.

He himself missed the few conversations (though it was a one-sided in a sense...) he would have with this man. The sandman was very perceptive about many things and have seen much more of the world than he ever could because even though the moon guardian is immortal, he is unable to leave his master (not that he would ever want to...).

"It has been a long, Sandman. My previous master has put me to sleep until my next master were to wake me to judge her." At the sandman's curious look, Yue added, feeling just the slightly bit bitter, "Clow had predicted that he would die, however, something else had happened and he had forced me and Kerberos to slumber. He had told us that we were to look for another master and that I would judge whoever Kerberos deemed fit...however, it had seemed that he already determined who would be our next master." The sandman looked more amused than anything and Yue scowled. "I am still infuriated with that man...boy...man..." Yue looked unsure of his words before he sighed. "Man. Yes, he told me that he's not Clow..." It was more of a mutter than anything, something that didn't need to be heard but it was still heard by the dream giver who only gave him another curious look and shaped a large question mark with his sand.

Yue gave a bitter smile once more. "Clow had reincarnated. I asked him once why he had not just stayed as our master. And to be honest, there are times where I wished that he were my master still. I do not hate Sakura. She is kind to the cards...and to me. She has addressed me...as her friend instead of just a guardian...and I am grateful. But Clow...he had created me. And I...even though he forced me to sleep and altered my memories...I...I had...loved him very much."

There was a small look of sadness and pain in his silver eyes and he looked up to the moon. He then felt a pat on his shoulder and he looked down to see a small smile on the sandman's lips.

"Thank you, Sandy." Yue said softly.

Sandy always was a good listener.

And at that, the sandman smiled once more before producing a hat with his sand and bid the moon guardian a good night before flying away dreamily, his golden sand following him as it weaved through the air with no resistance to stop it.

Yue stared after him, feeling slightly out of sorts. He didn't know why he had just about poured out his soul to the dream spirit, nor did he know why these feelings even rested in his heart and mind. But after what had just transpired, he felt...surprisingly at ease.

He had not lied when he admitted he harbored no hatred for Sakura. In fact, he came to care for her very much so. And just as she loved him, so did her brother. Both had came to terms that Yue was Yukito and Yukito was Yue. They were two sides of the same coin and only together would they form a whole. And both accepted it quickly, still stating that they would love him...them...and Yue came to appreciate it very much. And while his feelings still differed from Yukito (who had his own personality, his own mindset and feelings) he soon came to love the two just as much as Yukito does.

Yue allowed a small smile to grace his features as he looked up at the moon once more. He could once again hear the calming voice of the moon, one that had not aged over the centuries and decades the earth had been alive.

There were still many why's and what if's that swirled in his head, wanting questions answers and possibilities to be known.

But as of now, he is content. With his master, with his friends, with Yukito's own conscious, with...Eriol. He is content with everything.

* * *

Kura: ...I...have no idea. (shrug) But if I were to be honest, I believed that if the ROTG world existed alongside with CCS, then Yue would know about Manny!

Berry: After all, he is the moon guardian. How could he not know?

Kura: INDEED! And as for the title...meh. I didn't want to put Guardians again...nor did I want to out Guardians #2 or anything like that so I just put that title and stuck with it :P I kinda like it...yeah...

Berry: Sorry this took a while. But these are just random series of oneshots...

Kura: And different from my HPxOP oneshots that somewhat follow a storyline. Kinda...

Berry: ...

Kura: And it is officially 12/25 sooooooo, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! AND TO ALL, A GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
